


Normality

by SimplySly



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySly/pseuds/SimplySly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's sense of normal is tipped upside down after Colin kisses him in the middle of the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normality

Ryan had nothing.Words were running through his head, but not in any way that made sense.Colin, his friend, his _best_ friend, had just kissed him.Normally, on stage or off, this wouldn’t even phase him.Those kisses were ringed in the laughter of both themselves and their friends.This kiss, however, left no one laughing.

 

Colin had cornered him on their walk downtown.Randomly, or so it seemed to Ryan, Colin had kissed him, and then taken his hand.If he had been able to, Ryan would have glared at him for blithely continuing to window shop, like nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred.

 

“Was that for any particular purpose, or were you just trying to get me off balance?”

 

“Hmm?Oh,” Colin turned his attention away from the window (which boasted of a rather cool selection of rare Batman comics) and back to his friend.“There was a woman back there glaring at us for walking together.I just confirmed her suspicions, and made her turn away.”

 

Ryan blinked.That almost made sense, in a weird, Colin sort of way.He looked down at their still joined hands, and then back up at his older friend.Mentally, he shrugged.It was easier, and safer, to just go along with it.

 

“Did you see that they had the Batman Mask of the Phantasm pop-up booklet?”Colin grinned at him, and like that, holding hands and kissing in the middle of the street became completely normal.

 

“What do you think the chances are of it being real?”


End file.
